


Throw it, of course

by Redzik



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick is traumatized, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: Jason woke up slowly, the tranquilizer still making him groggy.He was doing something. Something important. Someone was in danger.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Throw it, of course

**Author's Note:**

> It was born from a conversation about how Dick would handle a gun.

Jason woke up slowly, the tranquilizer still making him groggy.

He was doing something. Something important. Someone was in danger.

Dick!

Suddenly wide awake, Jason pushed himself into a sitting position and froze halfway.

Dick was crouching beside him, Red Hood's pistol trained on the injured and unconscious goons.

Jason looked at them and almost immediately dismissed them. The far much immediate threat was Dick having a fully loaded gun.

„Dickie, Sweetheart,” Jason said quietly to not startle him too badly. „It's okay. You can put the gun down.”

Dick flinched and looked at him with wide eyes.

Jason held himself still.

Dick didn't let anyone into his personal space since they found him and Jason knew he had every reason to. He made sure to give Dick space and never got too close and forced the other Bats to do the same. Much to their annoyance, Dick seemed to appreciate it and was more comfortable with Jason being around than with any of the others.

Now Jason was far too close.

But.

Dick calmed down slightly the longer Jason didn't move. So it was fine. Not ideal, but Dick apparently could tolerate Jason’s proximity for the time being. And he still had the gun.

„Dick,” Jason repeated more firmly. „Give me the gun. It's not like you're gonna use it.”

Dick pulled the magazine out, emptied the chamber of the extra bullet, all in the blink of an eye, and hurled the gun to the side.

Jason watched it fly through the air until it connected solidly with Batman's slightly open mouth.

Batman grunted in pain and covered his face.

Jason howled with laughter.

Dick glared at the stoically suffering vigilante.

„Hood,” Batman growled, but it sounded muffled and slurred with probably half his teeth missing and the hand pressed to his bloody mouth.

„That's what you get for sneaking around.”


End file.
